


Docters Visit

by AJsansygirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (?), /drawing blood, F/M, Needle Phobia, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, docter kink, i don't know how to tag, mwah hahah >:3, no seriously reader is scared to death of those things, oops :b, or is she?, reader blushes a lot, sans is hot asf in a lab coat, science sans, seriously how are her blood vessels not dead?, why does this read like a porno?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsansygirl/pseuds/AJsansygirl
Summary: You go the get checked out like usual but you really don't want to go because.... What if there are needles?ALSO IMPORTANT: also taking requests: see notes:





	

**Author's Note:**

> So because my main fic 'Fate' takes a couple months in between updates to make up for it I'm gonna be posting one shots in between 
> 
> So request me some one shots! I'm best at sans but it can be anything, I'm up for a challenge :)
> 
> So comment them down belowvv nothing is off limits  
> You want smut, I'll write smut  
> You want ships I'll write ships  
> You want angst or fluff ILL WRITE ANGST OR FLUFF
> 
> I'll do 3-5 requests in between each chapter so get commenting~~~

 

You were shivering from the cold stagnant hospital air waiting for your turn to get checked out, you had a HUGE fear of needles so you didn't particularly LIKE hospitals 

 

"miss y/n?" Oh the nurse was calling you "yes? That's me"  
She smiled warmly "DR.sans will be seeing you now" she must have saw how nervous you were cuz she said " it's ok, your very lucky dear, DR.sans is one of the nicer doctors-" 

"oh! I know that he's my...friend"  
"Oh well if your nervous about what's gonna happen then it's just going to be a quick check up" you liked the way she had very cheery and warm attitude 

 

You hadn't been feeling well for awhile now, just some normal stuff like headaches and belly aches but it was your annual check up anyways so you decided 'what the heck' and just kill two birds with one stone. 

You walked down the pristine white hallway after thanking the kind employee . You stopped at room number 10 and rap lightly on the door "h-hello? My names "y/f/n y/l/n" and it opened a moment later. A Porciline smile filled your vision and you gasped as you were whisked inside the room. 

A skeletal hand and arm gripped yours in a firm grip and you looked up to the owner

He was a literal skeleton

It wasn't that surprising considering monsters started showing up about a year ago but-

..........

.......

....

..

 

"ummm don't you know how to greet a new pal? c'mon, shake my hand" oh no you were standing there like an idiot 

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I kinda just zoned out I'm sosososososososososorrrrryyyyyy-" 

"naw it's cool" he calmly let go of your hand "anyways I'm DR.sans, but you can just call me sans, sans the skeleton" 

A light blush had already creeped up to your cheeks in a fit of embarrassment while you looked down ashamed but something about his laid back attitude for a doctor calmed you down 

"anyways it says your here for a quick check up right?" You nodded "Uhhhh yea" 

"great, let's get stared " he took your hand agin and the blush came back "o-o-ok" 

He did all the regular things you were used to, checking your temperature, weighing you, etc. etc. but you noticed he was...a lot more...handsy than other doctors, you knew he was only doing his job buuuut, you bit your lip to stop from whimpering, there was just something about him....

"alright sweetheart one last thing i gotta do is check your blood and we'll be good to go " your heart started to beat faster at that and he seemed to notice " hey,hey it's ok it barely hurts-" your breath is stolen from you, you were having a panic attack. Great. Nononononononpleaseicantpleasedontmakemeplease---" 

Suddenly it went black, the darkness suffocating you but before you could drown in it you were sitting in a chair sans draped over you "heh, sorry about that" 

He leaned down to nestle between your legs and started taking off your pants, your face was on fire "just stay still, no wiggling~" 

"but wha?" 

"what am i doing? simple, all part of the check up" he smirked up to you, having achieved his mission, your clothing article on the ground and.....oh

there went your underwear 

welp, time to cover your embarrassing shame in your hands 

 

He got between your things poking around with a smirking curious scientific look on his face 

And licked up your slit "what are you doing???!??"  
What the FUCK?!? He has a tounge??!??

"shh it's ok my tounge is basically pure magic, my magic~ so this is how I'll check your health"

"Oh oooooookKKK"

He went faster 

"sorry sweet cheeks gotta be through" he said muffled and as your breath picked up

"P-p-please? More" 

"more?" 

Shit, oops

"Ummmmmmmmmm"

"s' alright baby" he got up off you and you almost whined at the loss...and at the fact he was currently wiping juices from his face "besides..." he was eye level with you now "how could i resist such a pretty voice asking me such a nice request?" he whispered huskily 

The glowing blue tongue came back out but it felt MUCH longer as he slathered it across your heated neck and he reached down to rub on your clit while he thrusted up to meet your hips

 

"sannnnns are you going to t-take my blood ? He scraped his teeth across you pulse to the juncture of your neck and whispered with his canines pressing down slightly breath hot on your neck "is that an invite?" 

-"yyyyeeeeEEEEESSSS!!!" He suddenly bit down drawing blood "mmmmmm you taste pretty healthy to me~"

His thrusts got erratic,faster,harder, while the coil deep down in your core felt like it was gonna snap any second  
You were both getting louder desperate for realease when he suddenly bit down again pouring out more crimson liquid from the wound 

He was grunting and growling while locking his thick canines in and you screamed with the overwhelming beautiful feeling washing over you  
"AHHHHH" "Y/N!" and you both simultaneously reached your peaks and released 

You both slumped down out of breath 

....

"Thank you for helping me with that sans,"

 

"no problem sweetheart, i love you" he tucked a piece of out of placed hair behind your ear 

"I love you too sans"

"let's go home"

"Ok"

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell sans and reader are already in a relationship long before this and he was just role playing to help her with her fear  
> This is my first ever smut and I'm really nervous;-; hope you guys enjoyed!  
> ...you filthy sinners~ 
> 
> Any feedback would be awesome!


End file.
